Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 15
To co piszę robi się coraz dziwniejsze, ale nareszcie ta fabuła została całkiem dobrze wplątana w historię. Nareszcie! _____________________ Bluszczowa Łapa wpatrywała się w oczy Burzowej Łapy próbując jakby coś znaleźć, ale sama uczennica nie wiedziała co. Po chwili obaj uczniowie usłyszeli ziewanie Zakurzonej Łapy i biało-czarna kotka oderwała wzrok od czarnego kocura, by zobaczyć, że mysioszary kocur przygląda się jej i Burzowej Łapie pytająco. - Co wy robicie? - Zakurzona Łapa zapytał i wyglądał na dosyć zdezorientowanego - A tak... Bluszczowa Łapa zapytała się mnie, czy przypadkiem nie ma czegoś w oku, bo ją trochę oko bolało, ale na szczęście ma zdrowe oczy! He, he... - Burzowa Łapo, ty świetne wymówki wymyślasz! Naucz mnie miszczu – pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa - No... Dzięki! Całe szczęście, że z moim wzrokiem wszystko dobrze, bo już się bałam, że będę musiała iść do Łaciatego Nosa po radę, czy coś... - czarno-biała kotka spróbowała trochę dalej pociągnąć to kłamstwo - Dobra... To pójdę sprawdzić jak tam starszyzna... Bluszczowa Łapo, czy mogłabyś pójść dać coś do jedzenia kociakom i karmicielkom? - Zakurzona Łapa zapytał, a biała nakrapiana uczennica szybko przytaknęła głową i wyszła, by pójść do stosu ze zwierzyną, jednak zanim wyszła z legowiska jeszcze się obróciła, by spojrzeć w szmaragdowe oczy i w aksamitne czarne futro Burzowej Łapy, który też na nią patrzył. Uczennicy zrobiło się ciepło na sercu gdy patrzyła jeszczę chwilę na czarnego kocura, ale postanowiła już odwrócić wzrok i pójść ostatecznie w kierunku stosu ze zwierzyną. Trawa była lekko zamarznięta, a każdy krok sprawiał, że lodowaty szron dotykał poduszeczek łap, co nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Po krótkiej chwili kotka doszła do stosu zwierzyny i wybrała, zimnego od chłodzenia się przez całą noc, wróbla, karpia i wiewiórkę, z którymi szybko poszła w kierunku żłobka, który już budził się do życia dzięki pomocy Nieśmiałki i Szrona. Podała Obłocznej Prędze tuż pod łapy wróbla i spojrzała na Nieśmiałkę, która właśnie próbowała zdenerwować Cień, jednak mała czarna kotka wciąż zachowywała powagę mimo wielu uderzeń w pyszczek, które oczywiście były wykonane ze schowanymi pazurkami. - Mamo... - Cień chyba powoli wychodziła z siebie – Czy mogę wyjść porozmawiać ze Spaloną Skórą? Miała mi opowiedzieć lepiej legendy o kotach, które, niestety, nie zapłaciły za swe zbrodnie, bo nie wierzyły w Klan Gwiazdy. - mała kotka spojrzała swymi hipnotyzującymi oczkami w pyszczek matki. - Kiedy? Gdzie? I jak? Cień, to dla ciebie za straszne! Nie pozwalam ci słuchać o tych straszydłach. - Obłoczna Pręga poważnie spojrzała na Cień, ale ta nie uległa - Mamo... Nie wymieniaj mi tu przysłówka... Poszłabym najwyżej wieczorem, do legowiska starszyzny i za pomocą swoich łap... - Cień właśnie zrównała typowy tekst jej matki. Obłoczna Pręga miała w zwyczaju zadawać te trzy pytania, ale jeszcze nikt jej tak nie odpowiedział. - I nie boję się czegoś co zniknęło z naszego świata wiele sezonów temu... - … To pójdź już tam, ale wieczorem... I Nieśmiałko przestań – na te słowa Nieśmiałka nareszcie przestała zaczepiać Cień i wyszła ze żłobka – Ale... - jasnobrązowa karmicielka była już chyba załamana zachowaniem kociąt – A idź se! - krzyknęła do białej pręgowanej kotki, która już siedziała prawie poza zasięgiem słuchu – I... Dziękuję za posiłek Bluszczowa Łapo... Podam tego karpia i tą wiewiórkę reszcie później, a teraz lepiej pójdź do Szepczącego Strumienia... Bluszczowa Łapa posłusznie wykonała polecenie i po krótkim czasie poszła razem z Mleczną Łapą, Szepczącym Strumieniem i Silnym Pazurem na polowanie. Po wyjściu z obozu kotka od razu wyczuła w powietrzu świeżą woń nornicy i podążyła za zapachem. Gdy nareszcie spostrzegła między korzeniami drzewa chudą, lecz dobrze umięśnioną nornicę, czarno-biała uczennica szybko ustawiła się w pozycji łowieckiej. Wiedziała, że trawa jest cała od szronu i jest wysoka, więc kotka postanowiła ustawić się trochę inaczej niż uczył ją Szepczący Strumień i jej twarz znalazła się długość myszy od gruntu. Po chwili, gdy uczennica wyczuła odpowiedni moment skoczyła nie zostawiając szans nornicy na ucieczkę. Zwierzak szybko został pozbawiony życia i zaniesiony reszcie, by pokazać swój piękny łup. Szepczący Strumień wyglądał na zadowolonego z efektu końcowego polowania swojej uczennicy, a w jego oczach błyszczała duma. Czarny kocur kazał Bluszczowej Łapie zakopać nornicę, a gdy to zrobiła poszli dalej polować. Mlecznej Łapie nie szło łapanie ryb, ani zwierząt lądowych, ponieważ za każdym razem musiała na przykład podczas skoku na wiewiórkę wrzasnąć. Jej mentor, Silny Pazur, tylko patrzył z niedowieżaniem na rudą kotkę, gdy ta dziwiła się, że wiewiórki potrafią wystraszyć się krzyku. Po zakończonym polowaniu patrol wrócił z paroma rybami i oczywiście nornicą i pięknym, tłustym krukiem, którego Bluszczowa Łapa miała zamiar dać Burzowej Łapie. Czarny kocur o przenikliwych i cudownych szmaragdowych oczach powinien dostać coś pysznego jako posiłek, a jako, że jego ulubiona zwierzyna to właśnie kruk, to powienien być zadowolony. Bluszczowa Łapa powoli zerknęła ukradkiem na swoją siostrę, która patrzyła się na małą rybę, którą udało się jej upolować i porównywała ją do wielkiego szczupaka leżącego długość ogona dalej. Między oboma zwierzętami w rozmiarach była driametralna różnica, jak kot i koń. Czarno-biała uczennica podeszła do czarnego kocurka o tych lśniących jak gwiazdy na Srebrnej Skórze oczach i podała mu kruka mówiąc, że to dla niego. - O. Dziękuję ci bardzo Bluszczowa Łapo... Nie musiałaś... - Burzowa Łapa wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego prezentem - Ależ to nie problem! - biała kotka w czarne łaty odpowiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się szczerze Bluszczowa Łapa zaczęła jeść mysz, którą upolowała obok czarnego ucznia, a ten co chwilę zerkał na nią ukradkiem. Mysz niestety szybko się skończyła, więc kotka postanowiła powrócić do starych nawyków i trochę poobserwować świat z ukrycia. Wdrapała się na jedną z gałęzi drzewa, w którym leżało legowisko Liliowej Gwiazdy i pozwoliła swoim zmysłą, by się jeszcze bardziej wyczuliły. Kotka szybko spostrzegła Cień, która zmierzała w kierunku legowiska starszyzny, gdzie już czekała na nią Spalona Skóra. - Widzę, że jednak przyszłaś moja droga wnuczko! - Spalona Skóra była rozradowana. Kochała opowiadać kociętom różne historyjki, a co dopiero własnym wnuczętom. - To nie boisz się kochaniutka tej historii? - Cień zaprzeczyła, a jej babcia zaczęła opowiadać pewną legendę – Więc zacznijmy... Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed Pręgowaną Gwiazdą i tym bardziej Malinowym Potokiem, żył sobie pewien okrytny kot domowy, którego imienia niestety nie wolno wypowiadać... Jednak, by historia dobrze brzmiała uznajmy, że miał na imię... Hades. Więc Hades był kotem domowym, jednak jego życie wydawało mu się nudne - - Więc postanowił uciec... - Cień dokończył zdanie za Spaloną Skórę, a ta wyglądała na dość zdziwioną faktem, iż czarna kotka znała zakończenie tego zdania, więc się jej spytała „Skąd to wiesz moje drogie dziecko?”, a Cień szybko jej odpowiedziała – Po prostu zgadłam... Ale kontynuuj, proszę – i zrobiła słodkie oczka. - Dobrze, więc... Spotkał tam pewną kotkę, która uznajmy, że miała na imię Długi Cień, w której się zakochał. Długi Cień należała do Klanu Chmury i znała wiele klanowych legend, które opowiadała Hadesowi, a ulubioną kocura stała się ta o Morderczym Cieniu Co Zjadał Młode Kociaki. Opowiadałam ci ją i to jak pewnie wiesz jest straszak na kociaki, które chcą się włóczyć same po lesie, ale Hades spróbował wdrożyć tą legendę w życie i spróbował pewnego dnia mięsa zmarłego kociaka, który miał zostać zakopany po swojej śmierci. Mięso mu zasmakowało i po zjedzeniu całego kociaka miał ochotę na jeszcze więcej. I w ten sposób wiele kotów, które nocami biegało po lesie, bagnach czy wrzosowiskach, ginęło... Po pewnym czasie niechcący Hades zjadł siostrę Długiego Cienia o imieniu Liliowy Skok i wszystko się wydało... Hades został zabity przez przywódcę Klanu Błota, który walczył z nim, by nikt więcej nie umarł z jego przyczyny... Mówi się, że rządny zemsty Hades wciąż krąży po lesie i poszukuje samotnych kociaków, które potem będzie mógł zjeść... Strzeż się ma malutka wojowniczko! - Spalona Skóra się uśmiechnęła do Cienia, ale ta wyglądała na zamyśloną. Nagle z Półki Skalnej zabrzmiało donośne wołanie Liliowej Gwiazdy. - Niech wszystkie koty na tyle duże, by samodzielnie polować pojawią się pod Skalną Półką na zebranie klanu! - jej donośny głos odbił się echem w uszach Bluszczowej Łapy... Chyba kotka będzie musiała nauczyć się sprawdzać czy coś lub ktoś zaraz nie krzyknie kiedy ona nasłuchuje... Cały klan zaczął się powoli zbierać w wyznaczonym miejscu i przyszła nawet Nieśmiałka i Szron, jednak zanim Bluszczowa Łapa zeskoczyła z gałęzi dębu na tą samą gałąź wspieła się Cień. - Chcę wszystko słyszeć, a matka nawet nie zauważy mojego zniknięcia... - Cień szybko miałknęła zanim czarno-biała kotka zdążyła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie – A ty lepiej już zeskakuj i dołącz do reszty Bluszczowa Łapa i tak miała to zrobić, więc podeszła do tłumu, w którym Zakurzona i Lisia Łapa wyglądali na rozradowanych. Zimny wiatr zawiał z północy i zmierzchwił futro nakrapianej uczennicy. Kotka miała wrażenie jakby nikt poza nią tego nie zauważył, ale zrobiło się tak jakby trochę zimniej. Słońce zachodziło już za widnokrąg, a księżyc, z którego widoczny został już tylko sierp, powoli ukazywał się na Srebrnej Skórze wraz z tysiącami, a może nawet milionami dusz wojowniczych przodków. Zanim promienie słońca zniknęły z polany, cień, który tworzyło urwisko, które stanowiło ścianę obozu, zakrył prawie wszystkie zebrane tam koty i pozostawił Bluszczową Łapę i Cień w słonecznych rzadkich promieniach, które po chwili zniknęły spod łap uczennicy i zostały tylko przy Cieniu, która w tym świetle wyglądała na starszą i doświadczoną wojowniczkę, a nie małego bezbronnego kociaka. Łaciaty Nos patrzył na obie kotki z wielkimi oczami. Najwyraźniej medyk uznał to jako jakiś znak od Klanu Gwiazdy, tylko ciekawe jak zinterpretował całą sytuację. - Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj w trzech sprawach... Zacznijmy od tych przyjemnych. - głos Liliowej Gwiazdy wyrwał Bluszczową Łapę z mętliku niewiadomych myśli – Minęło parę księżyców od chwili, w której Lisia Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa zostali uczniami i podczas tych paru księżyców pakazali, że są godni, by pewnego dnia zostać wielkimi wojownikami, którzy zmienią nasz las w lepsze miejsce. Dziś przyszedł ten dzień, na który ci dwaj uczniowie czekają od kiedy zostali uczniami, a może nawet dłużej. - Bluszczowa Łapa już czuła co się za chwilę stanie, a lisioruda kotka i jej mysioszary brat wpatrywali się w Liliową Gwiazdę z ekscytacją, jednak próbując wyglądać spokojnie i dorośle. - Ja, Liliowa Gwiazda, przywódczyni Klanu Jeziora, wzywam moich niezwyciężonych przodków, by spojrzeli na tych dwóch uczniów. Trenowali pilnie, by poznać zasady waszego szlachetnego kodeksu. Polecam wam ich jako wspaniałych przyszłych wojowników. Zakurzona Łapo, Lisia Łapo, czy obiecujecie przestrzegać kodeksu wojownika oraz chronić swój klan i bronić go nawet ceną własnego życia? - Przysięgamy – Lisia Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa miałknęli w tym samym czasie i patrzyli na przywódczynię ze spokojem, który już nie mieszał się, aż tak z ekscytacją, chociaż u Zakurzonej Łapy można było to lepiej zaobserwować - Więc mocą Klanu Gwiazdy, nadaję wam wasze imiona wojowników. Zakurzona Łapo, od dzisiejszej nocy będziesz zwany jako Zakurzony Skok. Klan Gwiazdy uznaje twe oddanie i waleczność. Lisia Łapo, od dzisiejszej nocy będziesz zwana jako Lisi Ogon. Klan Gwiazdy uznaje twą siłę języka i pazurów. Witamy was jako nowych pełnoprawnych wojowników Klanu Jeziora. - Zakurzony Skok! Lisi Ogon! - wszyscy wołali nowe imiona rodzeństwa, a Dębowa Łapa patrzył na nich z zazdrością w oczach. - Teraz przejdźmy do drugiej sprawy. Nieśmiałko, Szronie, skończyliście właśnie swe dni dzieciństwa w żłobku, gdyż właśnie nadszedł wasz szósty księżyc. Srebrna Bryzo, Księżycowa Smugo razem stwierdziłyście, że chcecie wyszkolić jakiegoś ucznia, więc przychodzę wam z dwójką takowych. Srebrna Bryzo, wiele razy pokazałaś, że czasami ważniejsza od siły jest szybkość i przewidywanie, więc daję ci na uczennicę Naśmiałą Łapę, której jak mam nadzieję przekażesz swą wiedzę. Srebrna Bryza podeszła do swej nowej uczennicy z lekką radością na pyszczku i obie kotki zetknęły się nosami. W ich szaro-niebieskich i niebieskich oczach widniało coś jakby wzajemne zrozumienie. Chyba były do siebie bardzo podobne i rozumiały się bez słów. - Księżycowa Smugo, jesteś istnym przykładem tego, że współpraca i zaufanie do niektórych mogą zdziałać wiele i trzeba to piętnować. Od dzisiaj będziesz mentorką Oszronionej Łapy. Jasnoszara kotka podeszła do swego nowego ucznia i zetknęła się z nim nosem, a gdy to zrobiła spojrzała w tłum, by znaleźć spojrzenie Silnego Pazura, a gdy już ich oczy się spotkały, wypełniły się dumą i miłością. - Mamy jeszcze tą najgorszą sprawę... - ogon Liliowej Gwiazdy zaczął się nerwowo poruszać – Wczoraj patrol graniczny spotkał grupkę kotów domowych i samotników, którzy twierdzili, że wiedzą o jakiejś przerażającej przepowiedni... Kotka, która przedstawiła się jako Miodka powiedziała, że pojawił się jakiś czas temu u nich kocur zwany Siwym Mędrcem i od paru wchodów słońca mówi im o tym, że podobno niebezpieczeństwo się zbliża do lasu i trzeba ostrzec jego mieszkańców. Wspomniała również, że nazwał to niebezpieczeńtwo cieniem skutym w lodzie. - Co to ma niby znaczyć? - Łaciaty Nos wyglądał na zbulwersowanego – Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? - Pogadamy o tym później Łaciaty Nosie... - Liliowa Gwiazda spojrzała ze znudzeniem w oczach na medyka, a ten się jeszcze bardziej zbulwersował – A teraz... Klan, rozejść się. Bluszczowa Łapa, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, spojrzała na Dębową Łapę, lecz oczy kocura wyrażały puskę; totalnie nic nie wyrażały, były tylko puste, jak oczy... Kamiennej Łapy, gdy kocur był już po tamtej stronie. Sama myśl o tym koszmarnym zdażeniu sprawiło, że czarno-biała uczennica miała ochotę uciec i nigdy nie wracać do codzienności i pozostawić wszystko za sobą odcinając się od wszystkiego co znane i szukając nowych miejsc. Dopiero po chwili uczennica zrozumiała, że można było po niej zauważyć, że się czymś przejeła, a w powietrzu unosiła się nieznaczna woń strachu. Z resztą oczy kotki wyglądały jak dwie małe lodowato-błękitne plamki na morzu bieli. A co jeżeli ktoś zauważy, że coś jest nie tak i spróbuje powiązać to ze sprawą śmierci Kamiennej Łapy, a potem Dębowa Łapa powie mu o tym, że to ona jest mordercą i powinna siedzieć już w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd. Przecież to oczywiste, że Dębowa Łapa o wszystkim wie. Nawet jej to otwarcie powiedział nazywając ją tym kim jest, czyli mordercą. I znając życie jeżeli Liliowa Gwiazda się dowie o jej ”przewinieniu”, to wygna ją i kotka dostanie tą swoją ucieczkę od wszystkich zmartwień. I- Z rozmyśleń wyrwało Bluszczową Łapę udeżenie z całej siły w ścianę klifu, którego uczennica nie zauważyła. Teraz kotka, poza głupimi rozmyśleniami i bliskim spotkaniem ze ścianą, będzie miała pięknego guza. Cudnie! - Wszystko ok? - Burzowa Łapa spojrzał troskliwie na Bluszczową Łapę, a jego oczy iskrzyły się chęcią pomocy. - Tak... Wszystko jest świetnie... Tylko nie zauważyłam tej ściany. Kiedy ktoś ją tu postawił! - Bluszczowa Łapa specjalnie postanowiła udawać zbulwersowaną - Jakoś z wiele, wiele, wiele, wiele pokoleń przed nami nawet tu stała, więc... Chyba stoi tu od zawsze... - w oczach czarnego kocura zabłysnęło rozbawienie Patrzyli się na siebie chwilę śmiejąc się z biało-czarnej kotki, ale po chwili obaj uczniowie poczuli czyjś wzrok na swoich karkach, lecz gdy obrócili głowy w stronę, z której ktoś się na nich patrzył, nikogo tam nie było. - Ty też to poczułeś? - kotka zapytała ukrywając strach - Tak... Ale mam dla ciebie jedno pytanie... Nad czym rozmyślałaś? Wiesz... Rzadko jest się, aż tak zamyślonym, by wpadać na ściany... - z jednej strony Burzowa Łapa starał się trochę rozluźnić atmosferę, z drugiej jeszcze bardziej ją zagęszczał. - Em... Nad niczym! - Nigdy się nie rozmyśla nad niczym... Zawsze myśli się o czymkolwiek, np.: o pysznym kruku, którego mi dziś przyniosłaś – uśmiechnął się, a Bluszczowa Łapa odwzajemniła to. Powiedzieć prawdę, czy skłamać? - Bluszczowa Łapa miała jeden ze swoich największych dylematów życiowych. Z jednej strony chciała się komuś zwieżyć, z drugiej jeżeli to mu powie to ją znienawidzi, a z trzeciej naprawdę mogła powiedzieć mu tylko torchę prawdy sprawiając, że kocur nie dowie się o jej winie w tej sprawie... Ostatecznie biało-czarna uczennica Klanu Jeziora postanowiła skożystać z trzeciej strony. To rozwiązanie powinno być najbardziej odpowiednie, by kocur wciąż ją lubił. - Myślałam o śmierci Kamiennej Łapy... To dosyć przerażająca myśl i... Serio za dużo o tym myślałam. - Nie myśl o tym... - I skoro ty się mnie o coś zapytałeś to ja mam teraz prawo też zadać jedno... - uśmiechnęła się zadziornie – Dlaczego po tym twoim koszmarze opowiedziałeś mi go? - Oh... Em... - Burzowa Łapa wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego pytaniem – Ja... Chciałem się komuś z niego zwierzyć, a że tobie ufam to tobie powiedziałem... - uśmiechnął się, lecz jakby na siłę... Dwaj uczniowie jeszcze długo rozmawiali w legowisku uczniów, ale gdy Nieśmiała Łapa zaczęła marudzić, że w żłobku o tej godzinie przynajmniej kociaki spały, ostatecznie, lecz niechętnie, postanowili zakończyć rozmowę i odejść do krainy snów... ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania